


Feathers

by nerdyheart15



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Salvation, Wingfic, mention of suicidal thoughts (past)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyheart15/pseuds/nerdyheart15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I used to collect feathers as a kid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick story based on a black feather I found in my yard today

“I used to collect feathers as a kid.” The hand between his shoulder blades was warm and the feathers in his wings shuddered in response to the comfort it gave. “My parents would get really upset with me, claiming I could get sick from the germs.”

“Phil…” Clint tried turning so he could see the other man’s face, but Phil wouldn’t let him move.

“I kept them anyways, in a shoe box underneath my bed. I always thought they were beautiful, the way certain lights would make the feathers shine in color. The black ones were always my favorite,” The hand between his shoulder blades moved away and they began to lightly stroke his primary feathers. “They always looked so black in the dark but in the sunlight you could see they weren’t really black but green and blue sometimes even purple.”

Phil grew quiet after that but he never stopped his inspection of Clint’s wings. The touches weren’t uncomfortable, they were gentle and lingering and it felt nice to be touched so intimately.

“When I was older I didn’t collect them anymore but I would still stop and admire the feathers when I had the time. While in the army I had the opportunity to look at feathers from around the world and even though I could look at them for only a moment, I never forgot a single feather.” Phil’s voice grew grim and Clint knew what was coming. He had seen the scars, the mental and the physical, and although they never talk about it, they both knew what happened.

“It got to be too much, I couldn’t handle it for whatever reason and I got reckless.” Phil paused in his examination of Clint’s wings and leaned in to put a kiss in-between his shoulder blades. “I wanted to die and I was almost successful, I… I was bleeding out on the floor and I saw you.” Phil let out a chocked sob and Clint grabbed at one of his hands and began to stroke it lightly. The air was heavy and the silence was thick but Clint didn’t dare break it. “Why did you save me?”

“Because you deserved to be saved just like everyone else.” 


End file.
